Shattered Mind
by SerpentWolf15
Summary: Men came and kindapped Allen from his only family left, Mana, they experimented on the young boy and before long they had changed him into something, more. Escaping before they could change anything more about him Allen adapted to living on the streets, but something new and even more dangerous is coming and the questions is, can Allen win against whatever was coming for them?
1. Chapter 1

**^^ Hope you enjoy this now heavily edited chapter!**

_**Prolog**_

_drip, tap, drip, tap, drip, tap ,drip, tap..._

The many footsteps of people coming closer and the dripping of broken pipes chilled the restrained boy to the bone, his white hair almost seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights of the experimental room. A strangely shaped scar marred his left eye and his left arm looked a burnt red colour, his finger nails were black and fangs glistened in the light as they poked out from his mouth. His eyes were wide and a stormy grey as they stayed locked on the large reinforced door on the opposite side of the room, the footsteps becoming louder as they came even closer.

The door opened to reveal at least five people clothed in blinding white lab coats and a bag of what Allen had come to know as torture instruments but the people called scientific tools of research, he started to struggle even though he knew it was a wasted effort. The tallest man came forward and jabbed in, non-too gently, with a large needle filled with a strong paralysing syrum, meaning he was completely conscious but he couldn't move in the slightest, he could feel everything that was happening to his body but he couldn't even _attempt_ to stop it.

As they began to cut into his arm and his body and mess around with things they shouldn't he stayed completely silent even though all he wanted to do was scream and get away, a small trail of tears leaked from his eyes as he felt the searing pain of scalpels cutting through his skin and the painful pricks of needles being put into his skin and strange liquids being injected into his unwillling body.

(Time skip)

After what seemed like centuries but was only a mere three hours the scientists left and the paralysis syrum began to wear off, Allen lay panting in pain as he tried to stay conscious. Black hands seductivly called to him from the corners of his vision, promising him complete oblivion and nothingness. _'Sleep young one and allow me to free you from this torturous place, just accept the darkness Allen and let me in...' _Allen's eyes widened even though they were glazed over in pain and he painfully trailed his eyes around the sickeningly white room but couldn't find the person that belonged to the voice. _'Allen, let me in and you can escape from this place, just let the darkness take you into oblivion so that you may heal'_ Allen closed his eyes slowly, the whispers of the cool blackness too much a temptation for him to refuse "who are you?..." his voice cracked and his throat burned from the words he managed to force out, his cracked lips began to bleed and he could taste the rusty flavour of blood. _'I am you as much as you are me, I am Neah but also Allen just like you are Allen as much as Neah'_ Allen's pain filled brain couldn't comprehend the sentence as he descended into the calming darkness and let who-ever speaking controll his body.

(insert page breaker here)

_**The screams that erupted from the broken down building in London would forever haunt the dreams of who-ever heard them as experiment number 0462 escaped from his containment room and tore through most of the scientists working at the experimentation facility funded by the Lord Mellinium and the Noah clan. However the story of Allen is not yet complete, much more pain, suffering and tribulation is yet to come and Allen must fight his way through everything and try to survive everything that is thrown at him. While protecting what is considered dearest to him, the only person in the world he would allow to know the secrets of his past and the only human being he would ever allow to see past the mask he had constructed to protect himself and his alter ego, Neah. **_


	2. Sorrowful death

**This entire chapter was re-written so if your visiting again I hope you'll like this new chapter!**

_Freedom is a concept that is just out of reach, it is something we all aim for just like completion and perfection, they are things we cannot truly reach but still we grasp for them-_

It was only ten o'clock in the morning and Allen's head was spinning, somehow for some reason two random strangers just started chasing him yelling things like 'Black order' and 'Exorcists; Allen was utterly confused as to what that means and why they were screaming those words at _him_ but he knew that if they wanted to get him they were gonna have to catch him first. Which is why he was currently leading the two strangers on a wild goose chase through the back alleys of London, the alleys he happened to know like the back of his hand since he had lived in them for years.

However the two people had the stamina that Allen lacked due to his malnourishment, his shoeless feet and matted hair that kept getting in his way and blocking his view causing him to nearly run into multiple walls during the chase.

(Time Skip)

After hours of getting chased Allen finally ran out of the precious energy he needed to stay awake, he slowed down considerably before he finally came to a dead stop and fell flat on his face. He heard the two people stop and one of them ran towards him but the seductive voice of the darkness lulled him into a cool, healing sleep.

_~ Lavi and Kanda ~_

Lavi rushed forward as the boy fell towards the ground at a dangerous pace, he managed to get the back of the boys shirt just before he fell to the dirty ground and wrap one arm around his waist and pull him to his chest.

Lavi turned to Kanda with one wide green eye, Kanda shrugged and went to walk away when Lavi suddenly cried out and dropped the boy onto the ground. Kanda turned to see Lavi holding his bleeding arm tightly and the unconscious boy up and with an activated innocence ready to attack anyone who came near him.

Kanda pulled out his Mugen and pointed the deadly sword at the boy "put your innocence away and come with us to the 'Black order' the headqaurters of all exorcists" Lavi came to stand near Kanda as he held his hammer tightly in his two hands, blood running down the handle to drip onto the concrete.

_~ Allen ~_

Allen's mind was filled with a cool darkness as he slowly floated through the dark recesses of his mind, the one place in his mind which was filled with happiness and hope. It was filled with his dreams and wishes and the small amount of memories he had of his family, he knew that his parents were dead and he couldn't remember anything of them except that they had entrusted him into the care of his uncle Mana walker. His uncle had worked at the circus and when he had become old enough Allen had helped by being a clown in the show, helping with his flexibility and agility which helped him fight off unwanted predators and people unwilling to pay up the money they owed him from a game of poker. The one game he could never lose, he had practised and honed his skills so that he was a master manipulator and cheater.

Allen lazily smiled at the memories those thoughts brought up as he thought of the precious time he had spent with Mana and the circus, his body suddenly jolted in it's peaceful float, wrenching Allen from his memories of happiness and peace where even though his arm was different and disgusting no-one cared and people cheered for him and could look him in the eye. He searched around for any sign of danger but none could be found confusing Allen, he had felt the jolt and knew that something was happening outside his mind but no matter how hard he struggled Neah wouldn't let him wake up. Allen knew that Neah was trying to help him but if Neah got hurt Allen would share in his pain and he knew that his body couldn't take any damage because he was so compeltely exhausted and so malnurished.

_~ Neah ~_

Neah grunted from the force of the blow he had just blocked from the samurai-wannabe, Allen's arm was activated and his claws twitched with the effort of holding back the sword. His fangs were bared in a snarl as he glared at the Samurai hoping to scare him away, unfortunatle he was met with an equally scary glare and gave up on that endevour deciding to instead leave Allen to them until the time to escape was right. _'You best take care of him __**boy**__, or you will find your head on a pike outside the gate of your precious little 'order'' _Neah gave one last snarl before his eyes rolled back into his head showing the whites before sinking ungracefully down to the ground. Believing the boy really was fully unconcious this time Kanda caught him before he hit the floor and slung the boy over his shoulder before walking away, a wide-eyed Lavi not far behind.

_~ Inside Allen's Mind ~ _

Allen floated peacefully, the boredline painful jolts had finally stopped and his happiest memories flashed before his eyes bringing a genuine smile to his face, suddenly a ripple throughtout his mindscape had him opening one stormy grey eye to look at Neah. His alter-ego, the creature he had created to protect himself from going insane or hurting anyone innocent. Allen smiled at Neah before reaching out and pointing at his favourite memory, the one memory that he cherished and the words that were said that he followed everyday. _'Never stop walking Allen, continue forward no matter what trials stand in your way, you __**will**__ make it through as long as you keep walking...' _ Neah smiled at the boys look of pure happiness and joy as he floated his way over to him.

The features that defined Allen in Neah's eyes were his eyes, the stormy grey that seemed to strike out at you even though the owner of them never would and the small, lithe body that you couldn't help but think to be unimportant and a disadvantage to the owner of said body but instead was used as a honed weapon which had helped him survive the tough streets of everyday life and the underworld of London.

"What was happening out there Neah? Why wouldn't you let me wake up?" Allen's voice broke the silence like a plate smashing to the ground, even though the sentence was spoken so incredibly softly it resounded throughout the entire midescape. _'I was fighting one of those strangers, it was the girl-ish looking one if I remember correctly and I didn't want you to get injured, I am much more expirience in fights than you are Allen'_ said boy nodded softly at Neah's words for they were true.

Allen smiled at his alter ego kindly, "Well I guess we're in store for a new adventure Neah" he couldn't help but agree with Allen's prophetic words for he knew that more hardships were to come and they would most likely test Allen's sanity and the confidence he had in himself and his will. Neah only hoped they could make it through safely and with minimul damage but knowing the young man Neah knew that to be a hopeless wish and so resigned himself to the fate of being trapped inside someone so courteous and kind-hearted.

Hoping that his compassion didn't get anyone killed, much less himself.


End file.
